gwffandomcom-20200214-history
Dennis.
Dennis Hopper is a notorious Serial Killer and Psychopath. Between the years of 2009-2010 he murdered over 300 people in the Mid Atlantic area. __TOC__ Halloween Havoc On October 4th, 2009 many woman living in Baltimore reported seeing a large man around the size of 6'4'' stalking them by appearing in the woods around their homes and even going so far as to show up in some of their backyards, however, Once they police sent someone to look around Dennis was nowhere to be found. This continued for 3 days to the point where police dispatch didn't take the calls seriously and just brushed them off as pranks, Which later turned out to be a grave mistake, because on October 7th a frantic call came in on dispatch saying that she saw Dennis appear right outside her kitchen window and rake the claws of his costume down against the winow to frighten her. Dispatch scolds her and hangs up and mere moments after the hang up, Dennis throws a lawn chair through her sliding glass door in her backyard and stroms into the house, she screams "GO AWAY" In terror and runs for her front door, but he's too quick and catches up to her right away and slams her head against the door before she can open it. She falls down and her head is bleeding a little, she tries to crawl away, kicking at him but it's no use because he grabs her by the throat and drags her back to the living room where he dismembers her. An hour and a half later the cops come on a report from her neighbor saying he heard screaming and that the back window of her house has been bashed in. They knock on her front door but theres no answer and they are forced to kick the door down and search the place, There is no sign of Dennis but they do find a very gruesome scene: Her severed head is sitting in the fire place with a fire poker shoved through her nostril and sticking out of the back of her head. Her colon was wrapped around her floor lamps, TV Stand and chairs to make a type of wrestling ring and in the center is her headless corpse laying through a broken table with her chest ripped wide open, in her chest is an old timey clock that used to be on her mantle piece with a a smiley face drawn on it in blood. After they searched the house and found to trace of Dennis, they went to the house next door to check on her other neighbor to see if he could either be hiding in there or if they saw what happened or where he went. However, there was no answer at the door when they knocked, they kicked this door down and found that Dennis also killer her neighbor "Mike" as well. This one had his brain removed and shoved up his ass, the piece of skull he cut out to get to his brain was then shoved down his peehole, spliting it wide open. his entire right arm was skined off and the skin wasn't found until the next day when the autopsy showed that Dennis forced Mike to eat his own skin. His kneecaps were completely shattered with a sledgehammer and his skull was also removed along with his brain so his head looked "Deflated". They searched this house too but Dennis is still on the loose, they go to Mike's neighbor and find that he is also dead, they come to find out that Dennis has attacked 8 houses in total, going down from his first victim's house. When the rest of the police and medical teams arrive they get to work on evacuating the rest of the neighborhood, sending off the vicims to the morgue and combing the area for clues on who could have done this and where they could have gone.'' Dennis takes a break for 2 days as every national and local news station goes on a field day on the story. He doesn't kill again until the 10th of October when he ambushes a couple having a peaceful walk in the local park, He stalked them from the trees and bushes for over an hour before he picked his time to strike when they sat down on a bench together to rest, he crept up behind them and caved in the man's head with a Claw Hammer, The Woman ran for her life but Dennis quickly caught up to her and tackled her to the ground where he proceeded to smash her face in with the hammer, a 47 year old homeless man ran up to try and help the poor woman but he was no match for Dennis, he managed to knock him off of her after she was already dead and got in a few good strikes but Dennis ripped his mouth open with the Claw portion of the hammer and cracked his skull open with the following strikes. The cops didn't find the bodies untl the following morning when a jogger finds the homless man hanging from a tree with his entire lower half missing, The Man's guts wrapped around the bench and The Woman's corpse being left seemingly untouched after the intial attack. There was no "Cooldown Period" as the media was starting to call it this time: The following night he attacked a frat party at the John Hopkins University, where he murdered over 38 people, raising his total bodycount to 52. He took a break the next day and took personal offense when a so called "Psychological Expert" Started making appearances on news programs and claming that the killings provide a "Sexual thrill" For Dennis, which angered him greatly so when he made his next on the 13th of October he attacked a gas station and brutally killed 12 people, this is where the media gets the first real image of Dennis when the camera footage of the attack show him in his dirty Bunny costume, after mutilating the bodies he wrote "WRONG" On the back wall in blood. he also smashed alll the lights so the only light in the building was an eerie blue from the TV attached to the ceiling that's playing static. With Dennis' message happening the day after The Expert's "Diagnosis" freaked out "The Expert" because it meant he was listening and he wasn't happy with what he had to say. He to ok a three day break after this as "The Expert" was put under police protrection out of fear that Dennis would murder him next for his claims, which turned out to be true. On the night of October 17th, 2009 Dennis attacked The Expert's house, he started by distracting one of the officers staked outside of the house by making a noise in the bushes by thier car, when one of the officers went to check it out he found nothing, but when he turned around he found his partner sitting in the passenger seat with his neck sliced open, he reached for his radio but Dennis appeared behind him and jammed a screwdriver through his eye just before he could warn anybody. As he approached the front door, the guard by the front door heard incoming footsteps and took out his gun and walked down the walkway to investigate, but once he got around the corner, Dennis killed him by stabbing him through the ear with his screwdriver and then stabbed out both of his eyes with it for good measure. Because the police seriously doubted that he would go through the front door, they didn't guard it as much as the back, since most murderers go through the back and Dennis made his entrance through the back door in his first 11 murders. He silently went up the stairs to The Expert's room where he was sleeping, he stood over his bed and watched him sleep for a few minutes, after that he covered his mouth and stabbed him 68 times, the exact same number of people he's killed in total, counting The Expert, he went so far that he cut off his face and took it with him as a "keepsake" the first time he's ever done this in his killing spree. he left his Screwdriver behind, still embeded in The Expert's eye socket, he painted "You Failed Me" in blood on the walls over his bed for the cops to find in the morning before he made his exit through the window, not to be seen again until December of that year. Winter Killings After his abrupt disappearance, everyone was on edge for when he would kill again and as a result, they canceled Halloween for that year out of fear that he was waiting to do something big on that date involving all of the kids going trick or treating. They were all realized and surprised when nothing happened on Halloween, even with a handfull of rowdy teenagers dressing up in similar rabbit costums like Dennis and causing minor mischief. In the middle of November, severel "Fansites" dedicated to Dennis started popping up, the first few of these websites were taken down and the people who made them were questioned by the police incase they might have ties to him but they never did and they were just kids tryng to make light of it. The longer Dennis stayed away the more people felt on edge, thinking the longer the wait between killings, the worse they will be, some even speculated that maybe Dennis' final kill was himself in a type of murder suicide with The Expert. But on December 15th, 2009 Dennis reappeared in Baltimore right before a very serious blizard. He attacked a small family of 4 in their cabin in the forests, butchering all of them on a level very similar to what he did to his second victim "Mike" just two months prior, their bodies weren't found until a week later when a family friend went to check on them after they stopped answering their phones. But by then Dennis was already continuing his spree. He followed up on this attack by staging an ambush on a city bus making it's final rounds on the 16th, Killing 10 people, one of the victims was an 82 year old lady named Agnus that he hung from the top of the bus, coincidencedently her age was the same number of his bodycount at that time which is probably why he singled her out in the attack if he somehow knew her age. When the cops found the crimescene they knew what they had on their hands and they sent out an alert in the news; telling everyone to stay indoors and keep their doors locked at all times because the killer is still on the loose. On December 17th, he attacked 3 houses in a suburb just a few miles from the bus stop attack the previous night. Here he killed 4 children and 6 adults, Rounding up his bodycount to 92, At the first house, the bru tality of the child murder made everyone take the murders a lot more seriously, as after he dispatched the father in the first house, he tied the mother and kids down and ripped the mother apart with a chainsaw, then he stuffed one of the kids and her teddy bear into her mother's ripped open vagina and then pulverized her with a Jackhammer before killing the last child with a Jackhammer to the skull. This act alone made Dennis universally considered the worst serial killer the world has ever seen. But he wasn't done yet because on the 21st of December he decided to try and one-up himself by wiping out a smaller suburb on the other side of the city, murdering around 40 people and setting almost every building he attacked on fire, The Police take notice of the rise in viciousness in Dennis' attacks and try everything they can to bring him down, throughout all the investigations in the murders they could never wrap their brains around how they could never track him down to a homebase or track him at all for that matter, everytime he would strike he would just disappear without a trace like a ghost, which baffled them. Category:Psychopaths Category:Lunatics Category:Homeless People